


Новенький / New Boy

by fandom Anything Retro 2020 (Anything_Retro), Red_Box



Category: Yes Minister
Genre: 1960s, Boss/Employee Relationship, Crush at First Sight, Don’t copy to another site, Fan Comics, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanon, Gen, M/M, Non-Sexual Kink, Office, Past, Power Imbalance, Praise Kink, Pre-Canon, Secretaries, Slice of Life, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Workplace Relationship, co-wokers, implied platonic (?) one-sided (?) crush or smth like that?, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/fandom%20Anything%20Retro%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Box/pseuds/Red_Box
Summary: Преканон: первая рабочая встреча сэра Арнольда и Хамфри в Министерстве административных дел. Фанон: сэру Арнольду нравится очаровывать новичков, на все лады расхваливая их отчёты (а Хамфри совсем не избалован похвалой начальства в своих прошлых министерствах). Но сэр Арнольд хвалит только для того, чтобы развлечься, устроив очарованным новичкам холодный душ/разнести в пух и прах на следующем же совещании вне зависимости от того, насколько идеальную работу новички сделают...Ch 2 = Eng. translationPrecanon: first DAA meeting of Sir Arnold and Humphrey. Fanon: Sir Arnold likes to charm all the newbies praising their papers/reports (and Appleby was starving for praise and recognition by his bosses since forever in his previous Ministries)... But Sir A only praising them to amuse himself by giving charmed newbies a cold shower the very next meeting regardless of whatever perfect quality paperwork they submit...
Relationships: Humphrey Appleby/Arnold Robinson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom Anything Retro 2020 спецквест





	1. Новенький

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк: похвала

_(то же на Девиант Арте[тут](https://www.deviantart.com/tatianaonegina/art/new-boy-ru-849816598))_


	2. New Boy (Eng. translation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Precanon: first DAA meeting of Sir Arnold and Humphrey. Fanon: Sir Arnold likes to charm all the newbies praising their papers/reports (and Appleby was starving for praise and recognition by his bosses since forever in his previous Ministries)... But Sir A only praising them to amuse himself by giving charmed newbies a cold shower the very next meeting regardless of whatever perfect quality paper work they submit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Praise kink

_([same](https://www.deviantart.com/tatianaonegina/art/new-boy-eng-849808384) at Deviant Art)_


End file.
